


Киноманы

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:BlackRaspberryБета-чтение:Коробка со специямиРейтинг:NC-17Пейринг:Фарфарелло/ОкаКраткое содержание:Просто общее хобби и немного совпадений.Жанр:C'est la vieДисклеймер:Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждения:Оке пятнадцать, так что, вероятно, имеет место педофилия. Возможен ООС, ибо он возможен всегда. Десфик, потому что это канон.Примечание:Фик написан на WK-фикатон для sea-budjum, которая хотела кроме всего прочего «Фарфарелло/Ока, не нон-кон».Благодарности:БКпр, kinopoisk.ru и youtube.com. Притом огромные.





	Киноманы

**Фильм первый, «Донни Браско»**

На экране Джонни Депп внимает Аль Пачино, который советует ему избавиться от усов и не носить деньги в бумажнике. Ей нравится Джонни Депп: он молодой, привлекательный и талантливый. В отличие от Аль Пачино – тот, на ее взгляд, староват. Но тоже талантливый, уж она-то в этом разбирается. Она видела его в «Адвокате дьявола» и в «Крестном отце», еще он был такой крутой в «Запахе женщины»… но до Джонни ему все равно далеко.

Джонни она впервые увидела в «Плаксе». Фильм старый, но такой убойный! «Мертвец» ей не понравился: скучно и непонятно. Зато «Эдвард руки-ножницы» был очень классный! И смотрела она его здесь же, в этом зале.

Это небольшой, недорогой и ничем не примечательный кинотеатр – разве что тут крутят в основном американские фильмы, к которым Сакаки Ока питает слабость. Она бывает здесь дважды, а если повезет, то и трижды в неделю. Ее мать считает это увлечение попыткой доказать собственную независимость и настоять на своем. Отчасти так и есть – после кино Ока обычно заходит в пиццерию по соседству, заказывает колу и фунги и сидит там не меньше часа; возвращается всегда поздно. Наверное, так она выражает протест: ей кажется, что мать могла бы уделять ей больше внимания. Может быть, Ока и прекратила бы, но ее ни разу не попросили об этом. Сакаки Сидзука молчит, только смотрит укоризненно, и все остается по-прежнему.

В любом случае, главная причина лежит на поверхности: Ока обожает кино. Предпочитает американские фильмы, но по сути она почти всеядна: британские, французские, итальянские… да что угодно – лишь бы зрелищно, романтично, захватывающе, интересно, ярко! У нее дома огромная коллекция видеокассет, видик в комнате; поэтому мать и считает частые походы в кинотеатр капризом. Но для Оки разница очевидна: в кинотеатре все отходит на второй план, становится неважным и тусклым. Школа, подружки, учеба, планы на будущее (по большей части скучные и серьезные) остаются снаружи, за пределами экрана, а она оказывается там, внутри – ныряет в фильм с головой, забывает дышать, сопереживает, чувствует, живет…

Ока всегда садится в последнем ряду, и обычно никто ей не мешает. То ли влюбленные парочки предпочитают кинотеатры получше и поближе к центру, то ли никто не выдерживает надменный взгляд, которым она награждает каждого, кто пытается нарушить ее уединение. Сакаки Ока хорошо помнит свою настоящую фамилию и не считает нужным скрывать свое превосходство. Когда-нибудь она попросит папочку выкупить для нее этот кинотеатр. Папочка ей не откажет, он любит ее и балует, а маленький кинотеатр – это ведь такая мелочь. И тогда она раз и навсегда запретит кому бы то ни было занимать ее последний ряд! Зал все равно всегда почти пустой, найдут, где сесть.

Последний ряд – это важно. Она не хочет быть рядом с другими, не хочет слышать, как кто-то над головой жует попкорн и хихикает. Ее никто не должен отвлекать, а эти придурки ничего не понимают! Пару раз к ней пытались клеиться – какие-то парни, лохматые и небритые, в другой раз это был совсем взрослый мужчина, который, наверное, считал, что на конфетку обязана клюнуть любая школьница. Если бы мать знала, запретила бы ей приходить сюда.

Сама Ока ничего не боится: вера во всемогущего папочку позволяет ей смотреть на всех свысока, она и думать не хочет, что ее, как и любую девчонку, можно просто-напросто скрутить и уволочь в подворотню. Папочка не позволит никому ее обидеть, это Ока знает точно. И, наверное, это видно по ней: этакая иллюзия неуязвимости, как будто ее невозможно задеть. По крайней мере, никто не пытается – хотя, казалось бы, Ока провоцирует всем своим видом: на вечерние киносеансы она надевает ту же коротенькую юбочку, которая днем притягивает взгляды одноклассников.

Ока знает, что ведет себя провокационно. Знает, что она привлекательна, выглядит старше своих лет – в школе на нее заглядываются не только ровесники, но и мальчики постарше. Она принимает это как должное, не придает этому значения. Здесь, в кинозале, для нее не имеет значения ничего, кроме фильма, и любой, кто попытается помешать ей наслаждаться, в лучшем случае удостоится гневного взгляда из-под сдвинутых бровей.

Тем удивительнее для Оки, что сегодняшний сосед не обратил на ее молчаливое негодование никакого внимания. Скрипнул сиденьем, уселся, закинул ноги в тяжелых армейских ботинках на спинку кресла перед собой. Затем сполз ниже, расслабился и приготовился ждать, прикрыв глаза. Точнее, глаз: желтый, неестественно яркий.

Парень странный. Не отталкивающая наружность, не пугающая – именно странная. Одноглазые люди Оку не смущают: в фильме герои часто щеголяют повязкой на глазу, и это ничуть их не портит, а, наоборот, придает шарма и мужественности. И шрамы на лице – явно старые и давно затянувшиеся – его не уродуют. Белые волосы торчат ежиком во все стороны, и это необычно, но не слишком: парень не японец, а гайдзинам не обязательно быть темноволосыми.

Странность заключалась не в его лице и не в его прическе, а во всем его облике: нечто звериное и непонятное, неуловимо опасное и чужое. И да, он не отреагировал на тот самый фирменный «гневный взгляд исподлобья», и вообще, кажется, не обратил на Оку никакого внимания, что было странно, потому что на нее обращали внимание все и всегда. Она даже собиралась возмутиться, но так и не придумала, чем именно, а потом начался фильм, и странный сосед потерял для нее значение, как и все, что не касалось красавчика Донни Браско и его друга Бенджамина Руджеро.

Ока вспоминает о гайдзине только ближе к концу фильма, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. Она незаметно скашивает глаза влево, но ее ждет разочарование: парень вовсе на нее не смотрит, его интересует судьба Лефти, который как раз собирается на встречу, где его должны убить. В единственном глазу светится такой азарт и увлеченность, что Ока невольно чувствует себя уязвленной: в этом зале только она – настоящая поклонница киноискусства, остальные, по большей части – болваны, которые приходят в кино поесть попкорн и пообжиматься с подружками. Она привыкла быть особенной, возвышенной, не такой, как все.

И она чувствует беспричинную злость оттого, что этот странный парень увлечен происходящим на экране не меньше, чем она сама. Или, наверное, даже больше – потому что он не пялится сейчас на Оку, а смотрит фильм, а она не может отвести взгляд от его приоткрытых губ. У него красивые губы. Почти как у Джонни Деппа.

Когда кино заканчивается, парень молча поднимается со своего места и уходит, так и не удостоив Оку взглядом.

Он ей не нравится. Очень. Она надеется, что больше его не увидит. Но она ошибается.

* * *

– Где Фарфарелло?

– Не волнуйся, Кроуфорд, я за ним присматриваю.

– Поэтому я и спрашиваю об этом у тебя.

– Он в кино. Так сказать, вкушает блага цивилизации, раз уж мы тут застряли надолго, а делать особо нечего.

– Скоро тебе будет, чем заняться, Шульдих, я обещаю.

– Мне уже страшно.

– Это безопасно? Я о Фарфарелло.

– Вполне. Кино действует на него умиротворяющее.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты контролировал процесс.

– Яволь, майн фюрер.

– Шульдих.

– Я же сказал – все под контролем.

 

**Фильм второй, «Титаник»**

Во вторник его не было, и Ока решила, что ей повезло. Но сегодня он снова здесь: как и в прошлый раз, устроился на последнем ряду. Та же одежда, те же ботинки. Повязка скрывает левый глаз, правый вперился в экран, как только в зале погас свет и замелькали титры. Между ним и Окой пять пустых мест.

Ока кусает губы и злится.

Она сверлила его взглядом, пока он усаживался, многозначительно покашливала, хмурилась, демонстративно вздыхала.

Усилия пропали впустую: парня интересует только кино. А Ока, сидя в темноте кинозала, никак не может забыть о незваном соседе. Ну что ему стоило сесть поближе к экрану! Тогда бы он перестал для нее существовать, Ока просто вычеркнула бы его из картины мира на эти два часа, как вычеркивала все остальное, что не имело отношения к фильму.

Он мешает ей. Своей увлеченностью, погруженностью. Он слишком _причастен_ , слишком непохож на всех тех, кто приходит сюда убить время. Он становится между Окой и фильмом, как будто перед экраном натянули густую защитную сетку.

Такого никогда с ней не случалось, даже если какая-то парочка после начала сеанса пробиралась в темноте на последний ряд. Потому что они все ни черта не понимали. Этот – понимает. Чувствует. Он так же одержим, как сама Ока. И это выводит из себя.

«Ну нет, – думает она. – Я не позволю портить себе удовольствие!»

Несколько минут она заставляет себя слушать, смотреть, воспринимать. Потом происходящее на экране действительно захватывает ее, она представляет себя на месте Кейт Уинслет, представляет, как Леонардо ДиКаприо обнимает ее за талию, прикасается к ее шее губами…

… но что-то отвлекает, какое-то смутное чувство беспокойства. Ока поворачивает голову влево, и на этот раз он действительно смотрит на нее, желтый глаз светится в полумраке, как кошачий, и еще – кажется, он улыбается.

Оке становится не по себе, она отворачивается к экрану, но еще некоторое время не воспринимает то, что там происходит. Потом события фильма заставляют ее забыть обо всем, кроме судьбы Розы и Джека, она в ужасе вскидывает руку к лицу, когда Роза бежит по затопленным коридорам лайнера, пытаясь отыскать возлюбленного, она плачет, когда мертвое тело Джека уходит под воду…

И когда в зале зажигают свет, Ока, просветленная и очищенная силой искусства, встает и, вытирая слезы, неожиданно для себя улыбается своему соседу по ряду. Он отвечает ей улыбкой. А затем они расходятся в разные стороны.

* * *

– Шульдих, я просил тебя…

– Не вижу проблемы. Он очень мирный и добропорядочный псих.

– Когда он зарежет билетершу, ты будешь думать по-другому.

– Кроуфорд, я уже говорил: кино действует на него как успокоительное, подавляет агрессию.

– И все же.

– Вот когда зарежет, тогда и поговорим.

 

**Фильм третий, «Пятый элемент»**

В пятницу Ока видит его на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, но, вот странность, не ощущает ни разочарования, ни злости. Парень с растрепанными белыми волосами и повязкой на глазу поднимает голову и усмехается, и Ока вдруг принимает решение: проходит по ряду дальше обычного и устраивается на соседнем сиденье.

– Привет, – говорит она и улыбается. – Меня зовут Ока.

– Джей.

Ей кажется, что перед именем вышла небольшая заминка, но, возможно, просто у гайдзина такая манера говорить.

Джей не разглядывает ее, не пялится на ее ноги, которые Ока вытянула перед собой. Не пытается вовлечь в беседу. Он странный… но если бы он не был странным, она бы ни за что к нему не подошла.

На этот раз фильм увлекает обоих с первых же кадров. Лилу падает в летающее такси. Корбен Даллас решает проблемы с лотереей, военными и собственной мамой. У инопланетной синекожей певицы оказывается столь же инопланетно-прекрасный голос. Главный злодей, которого играет Гэри Олдман, вызывает восхищение и отвращение одновременно. В конце фильма, когда Корбен Даллас наглядно демонстрирует Лилу, что человек может не только убивать, но и любить, Ока плачет.

На протяжении всего фильма она ни разу не вспоминает о Джее, который сидит по левую руку от нее. Оказывается, смотреть с ним кино вполне комфортно, если не считать его конкурентом. Теперь Ока недоумевает: почему раньше ей казалось, что другой такой же киноман, как она, может помешать ей наслаждаться фильмом? Это же так здорово – найти единомышленника!

Когда зажигают свет, она поворачивается к Джею и говорит:

– Классно было, правда?

– Ага, – говорит Джей, и щурится на нее желтым, почти кошачьим глазом.

Ока думает, что он ей нравится, в том числе и потому, что не пытается ее клеить.

– Пошли поедим пиццу? – неожиданно предлагает она. – Я тут знаю одно место.

Она вообще привыкла брать инициативу в свои руки, если никто не делает это за нее.

– Не-а, – говорит Джей и поднимается со своего места. – Мне пора.

Ока смотрит ему вслед и злится: никто и никогда ей так нагло не отказывал.

– Придурок, – бормочет она. Но ее никто не слышит.

* * *

– Как обычно, Кроуфорд, как обычно.

– Я ни о чем и не спрашиваю.

– Я вообще-то телепат.

– Ко мне это не относится.

– Я не могу читать твои мысли, но на лице у тебя тоже много чего пишут.

– Ты оказался прав относительно Фарфарелло и его киномании.

– Ха! Ну конечно. Заметь: ни одной зарезанной монашки с того времени, как мы прибыли в Токио. Даже ни одного щенка не распотрошил!

– Избавь меня от подробностей.

– Ты брезглив, Кроуфорд, в нашем деле это минус.

– Ну кто-то же должен…

– Очень смешно.

 

**Фильм четвертый, «Звонок»**

Японские фильмы Ока не очень любит – видимо, исключительно из духа противоречия. Но на этот она не могла не пойти: о нем уже говорили в школе – с трепетом, прижимая ладони ко рту и делая большие глаза. Говорили – очень страшный. Прямо жуть.

Оказалось, не соврали.

Ока вжимается в сиденье спиной и старается не моргать. Ей кажется, что если моргнуть, произойдет что-то страшное. А если не моргать, оно произойдет все равно. Может быть, лучше вообще закрыть глаза руками?

Ока, не осознавая, что делает, подтягивает колени к груди, забирается на сиденье с ногами. И в самый страшный момент, когда мертвая девочка с длинными волосами и окровавленными пальцами без ногтей ползет по полу прямо на зрителя, Ока взвизгивает и хватает Джея за руку. Он не стискивает ее ладонь в ответ, вообще никак не реагирует, но Ока неожиданно почти успокаивается. И до конца фильма она не выпускает его руки, а он не возражает.

Когда кино заканчивается, Ока смущенно улыбается Джею, а он пожимает плечами – дескать, бывает, не о чем говорить, – и когда он уходит (по ряду – налево, как всегда), Ока продолжает улыбаться и чувствует себя спокойно, как будто не посмотрела только что самый страшный ужастик в своей жизни. Впрочем, ночью он ей еще вспомнится. Но и тогда воспоминание о Джее, которого она схватила за руку, покажется ей более значимым и волнующим.

* * *

– Шульдих, сегодня ты мне нужен.

– С ума сойти, я польщен…

– Не ерничай. В восемь вечера у нашего почтенного нанимателя важная деловая встреча.

– Деловая? В восемь?

– Это Япония, тут нет четкой границы между бизнесом и отдыхом.

– Как будто у вас есть, чертов янки.

– Шульдих, иногда ты начинаешь раздражать.

– О, я не хотел задеть твои глубокие патриотические чувства. Фарфарелло нужен? Или справимся втроем?

– Нужны все.

– Жаль. У него сегодня сеанс.

– Шульдих, я очень устал. Ты надо мной издеваешься?

– Прости, босс, все будем, не изволь сомневаться. А после встречи – может, тебе стоит развеяться? Расслабляющий массаж, стройные мулатки в бикини…

– Шульдих.

– Молчу! Какой ты скучный.

 

**Фильм пятый, «Люди в черном»**

Ока ни за что не признается вслух, но про себя считает: это – отношения. Странные, необычные, но все-таки. Когда Ока не обнаруживает Джея на привычном месте, она расстраивается. Такое случалось всего дважды или трижды, и каждый раз она беспокоилась – вдруг он больше не появится?

Они не разговаривают во время сеанса, обычно даже не прикасаются друг к другу, только если Ока сильно пугается, или хочет поддержки, или у нее мерзнет рука, или просто оказывается, что так удобнее сидеть – в итоге на середине почти каждого фильма ее ладонь ныряет в его. Он по-прежнему не возражает, даже, кажется, ждет этого – ну, по крайней мере, Ока в это верит.

Джей старшее ее на несколько лет, он необычный и – наверное, это стоит назвать так? – крутой. Опасный и дикий, как уличный пес. Или как волк – гордый и одинокий белый волк. А она, Ока – отважная девушка, рискнувшая его приручить. Она не знает, получилось ли у нее в итоге – ну, по крайней мере, он ведь не кусается, а это уже кое-что.

В каждом ухе Джея по четыре сережки, и когда она впервые рискнула прикоснуться к ним, он лениво скосил на нее глаз, усмехнулся и ничего не сказал. Значит – можно. Уши у него маленькие и аккуратные, кожа – гладкая на ощупь. Один шрам чуть ниже уха, второй – на подбородке, пальцы Оки бездумно проследили его от подбородка до губ… и встретили улыбку. Ока поспешно отдернула руку – возможно, даже слишком поспешно, потом она об этом жалела.

Уилл Смит помогает своему напарнику (Ока не знает, как зовут актера) уберечь вселенную от большой опасности. Или что-то вроде того. Ока не уверена – она ненадолго отвлеклась от происходящего на экране, когда ладонь Джея опустилась на ее колено. Ока думает, что это совпадение: его рука лежит на подлокотнике, кисть свисает, и вуаля – ее коленка подвернулась случайно. Джей до сих пор не проявлял инициативу, с чего бы ему вдруг начать это делать? Однако это прикосновение неожиданно оказывается чем-то новым в их… ну да, _отношениях_.

Есть много такого, о чем не знают ни мама, ни папочка. Что сказала бы мама, Ока представляет себе лишь приблизительно, а вот папочка точно был бы зол. Поэтому она никогда и ни за что не расскажет им о Юки, тем более, она и сама теперь жалеет, что позволила ему слишком много. Юки учится в школе для мальчиков недалеко от школы Оки. Он приходил не к ней, и вообще все получилось случайно и глупо. И совсем не похоже на то, как это происходит в фильмах. В кино все красиво и романтично, герои нежны и чувственны. В реальности все оказалось сумбурно, нелепо и стыдно, и еще больно, и вовсе не приятно. Наверное, другая бы на месте Оки впала в депрессию и жалела себя, но Ока со свойственным ей прагматизмом решила, что на этот раз ей просто не повезло и, возможно, с такими делами стоит пока повременить – а то как бы не узнал папочка.

В любом случае, рука на коленке – не то, что может ее по-настоящему смутить. Значит, возможно, дело в том, кому эта рука принадлежит?

Инопланетный таракан терпит зрелищное поражение, люди в черном торжествуют. Ока смеется и хлопает в ладоши. И – ей кажется – ладонь на ее коленке сдвигается немного выше.

А потом фильм заканчивается и они расходятся – направо и налево.

* * *

– Шульдих, музыку потише, пожалуйста.

– Что?

– Музыку.

– Что? Я не слышу… Черт! Кроуфорд!

– Купишь новый. Доходы позволяют.

– Но стрелять-то зачем?! Мы не в Америке.

– Неважно, здесь звукоизоляция.

– О да, это причина… Так что ты хотел?

– Фарфарелло…

– Как всегда. Хочешь, я закажу для тебя табличку с надписью: «Фарфарелло в кино, и всем от этого легче»? Буду показывать ее тебе при входе, и тогда ты, может, не станешь палить в мой музыкальный центр.

– Я беспокоюсь.

– Кроуфорд, черт тебя дери, ты же оракул! Ты что, увидел, как он кромсает ножом японских школьниц?

– Фарфарелло равнодушен к японским школьницам, насколько мне известно. В отличие от тебя.

– Что за намеки?!

– Неважно. Я хочу знать, чем он занят. Проследи за ним.

– Нет необходимости. Я читаю его каждый раз, когда он возвращается.

– И что?

– Ничего! Он занимается растлением японских школьниц… Эй, эй, Кроуфорд, я пошутил! Все нормально у него. Он действительно любит кино, ничего больше. Остынь.

– Шульдих, контролируй его. Нам не нужны проблемы.

– Да понял я. Все под контролем. А теперь, если у тебя все, я поеду за новым центром.

 

**Фильм шестой, «Скала»**

Джей готов смотреть все, что угодно, но больше всего он любит боевики. Это Оку не особенно удивляет, все парни такие. Мало кто из них может оценить мелодраму. Джей – исключение из правил, он с интересом смотрел и «Титаник», и «Свадьбу лучшего друга», и «Жену священника» (пожалуй, последний – даже с преувеличенным интересом), но по-настоящему его захватывают драки, погони, пистолеты, кровь и война. «Мальчишка», – усмехается Ока, поглаживая его по руке. Все они такие, и в пятнадцать, и в двадцать, и в тридцать. Ока чувствует что-то вроде превосходства.

Николас Кейдж дерется с этим, как его… который остался у плохих за старшего. Кейдж с точки зрения Оки вполне ничего, и сам фильм довольно зрелищный – но ей интереснее сейчас наблюдать за Джеем. Он даже убрал ноги со спинки сиденья, подался вперед и пожирает экран жадным взглядом. Рот приоткрыт, язык время от времени пробегает по верхней губе. Наверное, сейчас его можно дергать за волосы, тормошить – все равно не заметит.

Чтобы подтвердить свое предположение, Ока запускает пальцы в лохматые пряди, сжимает кулак, слегка оттягивает назад. Джей откидывает голову – бессознательно, не отрываясь от экрана. Ей почему-то очень это нравится – вот такая его податливость, послушность. Как будто белый волк и правда позволил себя приручить. Фильм очень классный, но это… Это куда интереснее. Что бы еще такое придумать?

Ока отводит жесткие пряди от уха, в темноте блестят четыре колечка – сережки, и Ока делает то, чего от себя не ожидала, но чего ей подсознательно давно хотелось: вытянув шею, она трогает сережку языком. Прохладная и металлическая на вкус. И вторая, и третья, и четвертая… А ухо теплое. И шея тоже. Странно, неужели он и правда не замечает?

Ока отстраняется и встречается взглядом с насмешливым желтым глазом. От неожиданности она не знает, что сказать, потом вспоминает, что говорить во время фильма у них вроде как не принято, потом думает, что это тут совершенно ни при чем… А потом Джей усмехается, и Ока, наплевав на приличия и здравый смысл, снова тянется к нему, а Джей сползает вниз по спинке сиденья и запрокидывает голову, открывая шею.

Если уж это не знак доверия со стороны дикого белого волка, то что считать знаком?

* * *

– Все под контролем, шеф.

– Не понял?

– Ну, ты уже три дня не спрашиваешь, как там дела у Фарфарелло, наверное, переживаешь молча, чтобы меня не тревожить, и я решил тебя успокоить на всякий случай.

– Спасибо за заботу.

– В любое время.

 

**Фильм седьмой, «Без лица»**

Шульдих читает его каждый раз, Фарфарелло давно к этому привык. Они знакомы уже много лет, и Фарфарелло знает: Шульдих за него отвечает. Сначала перед наставником в Розенкройц, теперь перед Кроуфордом. Это нормально, Фарфарелло ничего не имеет против. Ему нечего скрывать.

Он ходит в кино каждый вечер, когда для него нет работы. Когда работа есть – он пропускает сеанс. Все просто.

Чаще всего девочка тоже приходит. Садится справа от него. У девочки есть имя, она представилась, но это было давно, и Фарфарелло не запомнил. Это неважно. Ему нет нужды звать ее по имени. Лицо ее он тоже помнит смутно, потому что никогда не стремился запомнить. Фарфарелло не запоминает ненужную информацию.

Однако то, что они делают на последнем ряду кинотеатра, он помнит – так же, как и фильм, который смотрит в это время. Потому что и то, и другое приносит удовольствие.

Шульдих смеется и называет его растлителем малолеток, но Фарфарелло давно знает телепата и чувствует: тот просто завидует. У Шульдиха много работы в последнее время, не то что у него. Телепат осунулся и все время выглядит усталым. Отдых пошел бы ему на пользу, не говоря уж о девочках («о японских школьницах, ты, удачливая ирландская скотина!»). Фарфарелло скалится, хлопает Шульдиха по плечу и предлагает как-нибудь сходить в кино вместе. «И устроить оргию на последнем ряду?» – веселится Шульдих, но голос у него вовсе не веселый, и Фарфарелло знает: в другое время Шульдих мог бы и согласиться, он любит такие штуки. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он всецело принадлежит Кроуфорду, американец окончательно его заездил, что-то они там такое планируют важное и судьбоносное, во что младшие члены команды пока не посвящены. Фарфарелло не беспокоится по этому поводу: ему все объяснят, когда придет время. Он доверяет оракулу и тем более доверяет Шульдиху.

Фарфарелло как-нибудь потом снова позовет Шульдиха в кино – когда поймет, что у того появилось время. Пока что он продолжает ходить туда один. И встречает там девочку, почти каждый раз.

Фарфарелло двадцать, он физически здоровый молодой человек. Поэтому девочка пришлась как нельзя кстати. Шульдих зря обзывает его растлителем малолеток: Фарфарелло к ней не лез, она все сделала сама. Сначала стала хватать его за руку – он не возражал. Потом полезла целовать в шею – он не возражал. Потом ее заинтересовал его язык – он не возражал. Ей это явно нравилось не меньше, чем ему, так почему бы нет?

Девочка была деятельная, из тех, что все привыкли делать самостоятельно – Фарфарелло всего лишь ей не мешал. Разве что, когда события, с его точки зрения, несколько сбавили темп, он помог ей перебраться с соседнего сиденья к себе на колени. Кажется, она была в восторге.

Если бы Фарфарелло курил, ему бы, пожалуй, для полного счастья не хватало сигареты. А так все идеально: большой экран с интересным фильмом, последний ряд, мягкие сиденья и девочка, которую можно трахать, не отрываясь от просмотра. Шульдих обзывает его сибаритом.

С сексом Фарфарелло тоже не спешил, чтобы не спугнуть ее раньше времени. В итоге она сама практически стянула с него штаны. Очень деятельная девочка. Фарфарелло она нравится.

Если бы девочка хоть раз намекнула, что хочет смотреть фильм, он бы усадил ее спиной к себе; в конце концов, трахаться это не мешает. Но ей, кажется, временно надоел кинематограф. Возможно, она считает, что происходящее в зале интереснее. Фарфарелло этого не понимает: с его точки зрения, приятные занятия следует совмещать.

Сегодняшний фильм ему особенно нравится. Обоих главных актеров он знает в лицо (не помнит их фамилий, но это ненужная информация). Хороший фильм: динамика, напряжение и кровь. Фарфарелло облизывается и притягивает девочку поближе. Будет хорошо, будет интересно.

Она сама забирается к нему на колени минут через десять после начала фильма. Ей, наверное, все равно, что их могут увидеть, и это Фарфарелло тоже нравится. Девочка улыбается шальной улыбкой, тянет вниз молнию на его джинсах. Фарфарелло приподнимает бедра, чтобы ей было удобнее. На ней, как всегда, коротенькая юбочка.

Завязка: агент ФБР получает чужое лицо и отправляется в тюрьму под видом террориста, чтобы добыть необходимую информацию. Девочка ласкает Фарфарелло рукой, он раздвигает ноги, упирается ботинками в спинку сиденья перед собой, притягивает девочку ближе. Она кусает его за ухо. Агент устраивает драку в столовой, избивает одного из заключенных. Орет: «Я Кастор Трой!» И одновременно смеется и плачет. Классный фильм. Фарфарелло чувствует и ценит хорошую актерскую игру. Он приподнимает девочку, придерживая за бедра, отводит трусики в сторону и усаживает ее на себя, не давая вырваться. Он знает, ей нравится, когда он удерживает ее на месте. Зато не нравится, когда он рвет на ней белье, поэтому теперь он всегда осторожен.

Девочка наклоняется и целует его в губы. Фарфарелло начинает двигаться. Агент узнает, что его собственное лицо досталось террористу, и все, кто знал о подмене – мертвы (урывками показывают, что их связали, облили бензином и подожгли – Фарфарелло убыстряет темп).

Примерно на середине фильма Фарфарелло замечает в углу зала у портьеры человека. Фарфарелло знает его: он всегда следит за девочкой. Настоящий профессионал, он вызывает уважение: ни разу за все время девочка не заподозрила, что за ней присматривают. Фарфарелло не знает, какие инструкции получил человек относительно девочки, однако предполагает, что секс в кинотеатре с подозрительными личностями вроде него вряд ли входит в список допустимых действий. Фарфарелло легко может представить, как они выглядят со стороны: девочка почти лежит на нем, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, коленки упираются в сиденье по обе стороны от его бедер, одной рукой он обнимает ее за талию, другой удерживает за волосы, не давая поднять лицо. Ей это нравится; и кроме того, если ее отпустить, она будет стонать слишком громко и они привлекут ненужное внимание. Ленивые (пока еще) толчки вряд ли можно заметить с того места, где стоит наблюдатель, но поза не вызывает сомнения. Когда Фарфарелло кажется, что человек готов наплевать на конспирацию и вмешаться, он поворачивает голову и смотрит на него в упор. «Не подходи, – ухмыляется Фарфарелло. – Не стоит». Он не владеет телепатией, как Шульдих, однако не сомневается, что человек его понял. Когда Фарфарелло в следующий раз смотрит влево, возле портьеры никого нет.

Фарфарелло зубами тянет блузку девочки, и девочка сама задирает ее вверх, чтобы он не портил ее одежду. Фарфарелло наклоняется, обхватывает губами сосок. Девочка кусает его за плечо, она всегда кусается, когда он ласкает ее грудь, из чего Фарфарелло делает вывод, что ей это очень нравится. Террорист Кастор Трой под личиной агента ФБР учит дочку агента обороняться от нападающих. Он показывает: вонзить нож и провернуть. Вонзить – и провернуть. Поняла? Девочка в его руках дергается – кажется, Фарфарелло прикусил слишком сильно. Вонзить – и провернуть. Ну разве не прекрасно, тшш, тихо, все хорошо, я буду осторожнее.

«Я хочу снять с него лицо, – говорит агент ФБР с лицом Кастора Троя. – Снять… лицо». Характерный жест – показывает, как это будет. Фарфарелло думает: если все делать правильно, это может быть очень больно. Очень… больно… Ритм все учащается, девочка у него на коленях всхлипывает и хватает его за волосы.

Перестрелка в наркопритоне, маленькому мальчику надевают наушники, чтобы он не боялся. Кровь, боль, агония, разрушение, смерть – Фарфарелло кончает под звуки приятного женского голоса. Позже этим же вечером Шульдих усмехнется и назовет его эстетом.

Затем Фарфарелло укладывает девочку к себе на колени, поперек сиденья, и продолжает ласкать ее рукой. Девочка разводит ноги в стороны, цепляется за него и пытается не стонать. У нее не очень получается, так что Фарфарелло наклоняется и целует ее, не отрываясь от экрана. Затыкает ей рот. Хотя сейчас он бы предпочел не отвлекаться: сцена погони захватила его полностью. Но ему нравится девочка – значит, стоит относиться к ней бережно.

Как раз когда он готов взять ее второй раз, фильм заканчивается. Они приводят себя в порядок, выходят из зала (Фарфарелло тянет девочку за руку, она покорно следует за ним). Он вталкивает ее в кабинку мужского туалета, ему не приходит в голову, что ей это может показаться пошлым, недостойным, обидным – он хочет взять ее снова, и она не против. Девочка обхватывает ногами его талию, обнимает за шею, закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову. Это последний сеанс, народу в зале было немного, в туалет за ними никто не последовал – и Фарфарелло позволяет девочке стонать и кричать в свое удовольствие. Она может быть очень громкой, и это тоже хорошо: ей не нужно делать больно, чтобы услышать, как она кричит. Фарфарелло очень нравится эта девочка, он намеревается беречь ее.

Девочка кончает или делает вид, что кончает – с его точки зрения никакой разницы. А еще она позволяет кончать в себя: то ли позаботилась о предохранении, то ли ее не волнуют такие мелочи – в любом случае, проблемой меньше.

Девочка поправляет блузку, одергивает юбочку. Затем легонько толкает Фарфарелло в грудь, заставляя коснуться лопатками кафеля, и долго, медленно, со вкусом целует. Он с удовольствием отвечает ей; если девочка будет слишком настойчива и у него снова встанет, он трахнет ее в третий раз, только и всего.

Но девочка отстраняется, говорит: «Спасибо, Джей. Пока» и выскальзывает из туалета. Фарфарелло выходит из кабинки, приводит себя в порядок возле умывальника и тоже покидает кинотеатр.

* * *

– Шульдих?

– Ммм? Прости. Я, кажется, задремал…

– Не спал ночью?

– Да. То дело, о котором ты говорил…

– Забудь.

– Как – забудь?

– Закончишь потом. Тебе надо выспаться.

– Кроуфорд, в роли заботливой мамаши ты невыносим.

– Заткнись и слушай меня. Я получил новые инструкции от старейшин. То, что мы с тобой планировали…

– О, черт…

– Да. Скоро начнем. Поэтому с этого дня особняк без особой надобности не покидать. Это касается и тебя, и Наги, и Фарфарелло.

– Накрылась его киномания.

– Точно. И, Шульдих…

– Да?

– Отправляйся спать. Немедленно. Ты нужен мне отдохнувшим и дееспособным.

– Яволь, майн фюрер.

 

**Фильм восьмой, «Оскар и Люсинда»**

Ока забралась на сиденье с ногами, обняла колени и плачет. Во-первых, ей жалко Оскара, который так боялся воды и все-таки утонул. Это, наверное, очень страшно – вот так глупо погибнуть, в двух шагах от людей, которые могут тебя спасти, но просто не успевают. Дурацкая случайность. Во-вторых, ей жалко Люсинду, которая теперь всю жизнь будет винить себя в его нелепой смерти. Бедная, несчастная, одинокая женщина.

Ну и в-третьих – Ока плачет еще горше – ей ужасно жалко себя, потому что вот уже третью неделю Джей не приходит посмотреть с ней кино.

Сначала она думала – он занят. Потом – что-то случилось. Но прошла неделя, вторая, и Ока поняла: он больше не придет, потому что ему надоело, она не нужна ему, он ее бросил.

Не то чтобы Джей был ей чем-то обязан. Но она-то думала, что у них – отношения. Пусть странные – но серьезные, надолго.

Оказалось – нет.

На экране мелькают финальные титры, а Ока сидит, вжавшись лицом в колени, и всхлипывает. Ничего не может с собой поделать. Бедная, несчастная, одинокая Ока.

Незаметный человек за портьерой переводит дыхание. Ему жалко маленькую мисс Такатори, однако чем дольше продолжался бы этот мезальянс, тем более вероятно, что рано или поздно все выплыло бы наружу. И тогда жалеть нужно было бы уже его.

Ока всхлипывает в последний раз, вытирает глаза. Надо взять себя в руки. Расклеилась, куда это годится? Она же такая умница, такая красавица, да любой парень будет ее, Джей – сам дурак, он ее не достоин. Она найдет себе другого! Вот, например, Оми из цветочного магазина. Очень симпатичный мальчик…

Ока встает, оправляет подол юбки, проводит ладонями по лицу, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть привести себя в порядок, и выходит из зала, гордо подняв голову.

* * *

– Шульдих, как чувствует себя Фарфарелло?

– Все в порядке… пока. Рано или поздно последует срыв, ты же понимаешь. Ни кино, ни секса – никакой сублимации.

– Секса? В первый раз слышу о такой проблеме у Фарфарелло.

– Это общечеловеческая проблема, Кроуфорд.

– Да неужели…

– Тебе не понять.

 

**Фильм девятый, «Weiss Kreuz Kapitel», 12 серия**

Фарфарелло не держит в голове ненужных вещей. Он также легко забывает все, что перестало быть важным. К тому же – он так и не запомнил ее лица, в парке Минато темно, и Фарфарелло считает, что разглядывать лица своих противников – неразумная трата времени. А вот целиться можно было бы и получше. Шайзе, как сказал бы Шульдих.

Ока напугана, сбита с толку и ничего не понимает, а в темноте видит еще хуже, чем Фарфарелло. Это, пожалуй, и к лучшему.

Она думает, что это очень глупо – вот так погибнуть, в двух шагах от людей, которые могут тебя спасти, но просто не успевают. Дурацкая случайность. Оке жалко милого Оми, который теперь всю жизнь будет винить себя в ее нелепой смерти.

Свет под веками гаснет, голоса затихают, она думает: «Получилось почти как в кино», и потом: «Джею бы, наверное, понравилось»…

* * *

– Кроуфорд…

– Молчи. Или я тоже достану клюшку.

– Черт, ну ты же понимаешь…

– Ничего не желаю понимать. Вы – два остолопа, еще легко отделались, а мне теперь расхлебывать всю кашу. Фарфарелло хотя бы невменяем, придумать оправдание для тебя я не в состоянии. Что ты там бормочешь?

– Всякое. Про невменяемых, клюшки и начальство.

– Ты еще осмеливаешься шутить.

– Твою мать, Кроуфорд, мы все устали! Каждый может сорваться! Черт, ну что тебе, правда клюшку притащить?

– Тащи. Может быть, в моем случае сублимация будет выглядеть подобным образом.

– Это ты сейчас шутишь, я надеюсь?

– Пытаюсь. Ладно, мы поговорим позже. Сейчас я сопровождаю господина Такатори на похороны. Вы сидите дома и нос на улицу не кажете. Я доступно выражаюсь?

– Вполне.

– Хорошо.

– Кроуфорд…

– Да?

– Удачи. И… в общем, я в курсе, что мы налажали. Но Фарфарелло засиделся дома, и он…

– Завтра поведешь его в кино.

– Что?!

– Ты слышал.

– Яволь, майн фюрер.

~The End~


End file.
